Kurita in Love
by undine-yaha
Summary: Tim amefuto junior Universitas Enma dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Kurita. Benarkah ia sedang jatuh cinta? Last Chap update! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Halo~! Terima kasih sudah berkenan meng-klik judul ceritaku! ^^

Buat yang belum kenal, perkenalkan, namaku undine-yaha…dan ini adalah fic keempatku di fandom Eyeshield 21!

Buat para readers It Begins by A Cream Puff, banyak sekali yang minta sekuelnya, hehe…aku mau sih, tapi cari ide dan materi dulu, ya…n_n

Dan, kalau di KrimPaf kita bersenang-senang bersama anak-anak Saikyoudai, sekarang kita berkunjung ke Enma!

Kalau ide awal cerita ini sih dari aku sendiri, tetapi fic ini dibuat juga atas request dari teman sebangkuku ^^

Yoosh, mari kita mulai saja ceritanya!

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Kurita in Love!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

"Senaa! Ayo cepat!"

"Ah…iya iya!"

Latihan tim junior Universitas Enma hari ini telah usai. Para pemain telah selesai berganti pakaian dan merapikan loker mereka, begitu juga dengan Sena.

"Kurita-san," Sena menoleh ke arah seniornya, Kurita Ryokan,"Apakah kau mau pulang bareng kami?"

"Ah…apa?" Kurita terlihat sedang melamun dan kaget.

"Ano…apa mau pulang bareng kami?"

"Tidak, terima kasih…," Kurita tersenyum,"Kalian duluan saja."

"Uhm…baiklah! Mata aimashou!" Sena melambaikan tangan dan menyusul Suzuna yang ada di pintu.

"Kuritan nggak bareng kita?" tanya Suzuna.

"Nggak," jawab Sena.

"Tumben! Ini pasti ada yang aneh!" Suzuna lalu mengintip Kurita dari balik pintu. Ia rupanya sedang mematung di depan lokernya sambil melihat sesuatu yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm…apa sih yang sedang dilihat Kuritan?" Suzuna memicingkan mata untuk mencoba melihat benda itu.

"HIE, Suzuna…mungkin itu sesuatu yang pribadi! Sudah kita pulang ajaaa!" ujar Sena panik.

"Ssst…diam dong Sena! Sedikit lagi kelihatan nih!"

"NHAAAAA! KALIAN LAGI NGAP—"

"Sssshhh! Mizumizu! Jangan berisiiik!" tegur Suzuna.

Mizumachi hanya berekspresi bingung dan melihat ke Sena. Yang dilihat hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Hoi! Kalian memata-matai teman satu tim sendiri ya? NGGAK SMAR—"

"YA~! TERNYATA SEBUAH FOTO!"

Jeritan Suzuna mengagetkan Kurita,"GWAAA!"

"KYAAA! KETAHUAN!"

Suzuna langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya. Sena yang takut dikira terlibat mau tidak mau ikutan lari.

"K-kalian belum pulang?" Kurita bertanya dengan gugup pada Kotaro dan Mizumachi.

"Sebetulnya sudah mau pulang, tapi ngeliat si Sena sama si Cheer itu di sini aku jadi penasaran mereka ngapain," jawab Mizumachi. Kotaro mengangguk setuju sambil menyisir seperti biasa.

"Oh…mmm…baiklah, aku duluan ya!" Kurita langsung cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kotaro dan Mizumachi yang kebingungan.

-xxx-

"Hei. Kalian lama sekali!"

"G-gomenasai, Riku…," Sena membungkuk-bungkuk. Ia sudah janji pulang bersama Riku juga setelah latihan.

"Wah, maaf ya Rikkun!" ujar Suzuna tetap riang.

"Apa yang menghambat kalian?" tanya Riku sambil mulai berjalan.

"Ano…etto…"

"Kami memergoki Kuritan sedang melihat foto seseorang dengan sangat menghayati!" jawab Suzuna.

"Hah? Kurita-senpai sedang melihat sebuah foto?" Riku kembali bertanya dengan heran.

"Suzuna, kita 'kan belum tahu itu betul foto seseorang atau tidak…," ujar Sena, mencegah hal ini menjadi masalah.

"Memangnya foto apa lagi?" Suzuna bertanya balik,"Dugaanku saat ini adalah…," ia memasang mimik misterius,"Kuritan sedang jatuh cinta!"

Kata-kata Suzuna itu sukses mengagetkan dua pemuda cakep yang berjalan bersamanya.

"YA~! Itu tidak salah lagi!"

"Jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiriiii!" protes Sena panik.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus menyelidiki dia! YA~!" Suzuna berkata penuh semangat sambil meloncat.

"Erm…apakah…dia sudah sering seperti ini?" tanya Riku pada Sena.

"Begitulah…mohon maklum ya…," ucap Sena sambil nyengir garing.

-xxx-

Suzuna begitu bersemangat tentang hal ini. Mulai keesokan harinya, ia terus mengamati Kurita. Bahkan di tengah-tengah kuliah pun, gadis itu masih sempat mencatat hasil pengamatannya. Begitu juga di tengah latihan, ia terus mengamati Kurita sambil menyoraki teman-temannya agar tetap bersemangat.

-xxx-

Seusai latihan…

"Teman-teman, aku pulang duluan ya…," ujar Kurita sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Lho? Kok buru-buru sekali?" tanya Unsui,"Aku sudah buatkan teh, lho…"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, tapi aku sedang buru-buru…maaf ya…"

Kurita pun berlalu dari sana.

"Tuh 'kan benar…mencurigakan!" ujar Suzuna.

"Mencurigakan apaan?" tanya Monta sambil menerima teh dari Unsui.

"Kak Kuritan! Biasanya setelah latihan kita 'kan duduk-duduk dulu di ruang klub…tapi sekarang dia langsung buru-buru pulang!"

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan," ujar Unsui kalem.

"Oh ya, mumpung orangnya sedang tidak ada, aku akan bacakan hasil penyelidikanku hari ini!" Suzuna mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dari tasnya.

"HASIL PENYELIDIIIKAAAN?" anak-anak bertanya kompak.

"Yang pertama! Saat sebelum latihan tadi, ia kembali memperhatikan sebuah foto!"

"Seperti kemarin?" tanya Kotaro.

"Iya, benar! Kemudian, setelah melihat foto tersebut dan menutup loker, Kuritan senyam-senyum sendiri!"

"Ah, yang benar, MAX? Kau 'kan suka berlebihan!" kata Monta.

"Aku serius, Mon Mon…aura Kuritan hari ini juga begitu bahagiaaaaa….sekali!"

"Perasaan setiap hari dia juga selalu riang gembira," bisik Unsui pada Mizumachi.

"Lalu di tengah latihan tadi, dia juga terlihat sedang menghela nafas lalu lagi-lagi tersenyum sendirian!"

"Mungkin dia memang lagi ingin tersenyum!" Monta kembali menyangkal Suzuna.

"Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi…," Suzuna tidak menggubris kata-kata Monta,"Saat kalian sedang ganti baju setelah latihan, ia kembali melihat foto di lokernya itu, lalu ia tersenyum girang, lalu…lalu…"

"Lalu apa?" Mizumachi bertanya karena penasaran.

"LALU DIA MEMELUK FOTO ITU!"

"APPPAAAA?" semua anak tercengang.

"Fufufu…berarti tidak salah lagi…," Suzuna memasang tampang seram ala Hiruma,"Foto itu adalah foto gadis yang saat ini sedang disukai Kuritan!"

Anak-anak hanya bisa mangap sambil kedip-kedip.

"Kurita-san sedang menyukai seorang gadis?" ujar Sena tak percaya.

"Itu…mungkin saja terjadi, MAX. Lagipula dia 'kan juga manusia, masa' tidak boleh suka pada seseorang…"

"NHAAA! Berarti itu tidak berlaku padamu, ya!" Mizumachi berkata riang sambil menunjuk Monta.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Monta marah-marah dan mencoba menghajar Mizumachi, tapi tidak sampai.

"T-tapi, kita 'kan belum tahu pasti siapa yang ada di foto itu!" ujar Unsui panik,"Siapa tahu itu foto orang lain…uhm…adiknya, mungkin?"

Semua anak langsung menoleh ke arah Unsui dan membayangkan kalau ia sedang melihat foto Agon sambil senyam-senyum lalu memeluk foto itu.

"S-SEREM MAX…," Monta berkomentar, _sweatdrop_.

"Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh!" protes Unsui.

"Mungkin aja itu benda kesayangannya!" Kotaro berkomentar.

Sekarang semua melihat ke Kotaro dan membayangkan ia sedang melihat foto sebuah sisir sambil senyam-senyum lalu memeluk foto itu.

"SMART banget 'kaaan?" tanyanya semangat sambil mengacungkan sang sisir. Semua geleng-geleng menolak.

"Suzuna, lebih baik hentikan penyelidikan ini…," ujar Sena.

"Tidak mau, kita sudah sejauh ini! Jadi harus terus dilanjutkan!" tolak Suzuna.

"Kita? Loe aja kali gue nggak…," anak-anak berseru kompak.

"HUWAAA…BENARKAAAH?"

Antena Suzuna bergerak-gerak,"Itu suara Kak Kuritan! Dia belum pulang!"

Suzuna keluar dari ruang klub dan menemukan Kurita sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat handphone. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok sebelum belokan dimana Kurita berada. Anak-anak yang lain tanpa sadar jadi ikutan menguping.

"Benarkah?" Kurita kembali bertanya heboh,"Jadi, kau akan datang besok?"

"Itu pasti ceweknya Kuritan!" ujar Suzuna pelan. Sena menepuk dahi.

"Syukurlaaah…aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu!" seru Kurita lega dan senang sekali,"Memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku jadi rindu…," mata Kurita berbinar-binar.

"Jadi, mereka sudah lama jadian…," Suzuna mencatat di notesnya.

"Masa' sih MAX?" tanya Monta heran.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok ya…," Kurita menutup telepon dan menghela nafas,"Senangnya…"

"Dia lagi apa?" Mizumachi mendorong sekumpulan anak lain di depannya karena ingin melihat Kurita.

"Ssst…nanti ketahuan! Udah jangan dorong-dorong!" tegur Kotaro.

"Tapi…"

DEPP!

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"jeritan Kotaro membahana ke seluruh kampus karena kakinya diinjak Mizumachi.

"Hwa! Siapa itu?" Kurita menoleh ke arah suara. Seketika itu juga segerombolan penguping ketahuan dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"HIE! M-maafkan kami Kurita-san!" ujar Sena.

"Ini ulah si Suzuna! Hey, ayo ngaku—"

Monta celingukan. Suzuna sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Dia barusan aja lari…," kata Mizumachi dengan kepala benjol karena dijitak Kotaro.

"Sialan, MAX!"

"S-sebenarnya…ada apa ini?" Kurita menghampiri mereka dengan bingung.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Sena,"M-maaf sudah mengganggu!"

"Hum…baiklah, tidak masalah," jawab Kurita sambil tersenyum. Sena dan yang lain hanya tertawa garing.

-xxx-

"Jaadiii…," Suzuna menginterogasi Kurita seusai latihan keesokan harinya,"Siapa yang akan datang hari ini, Kuritaaaan?"

"Siapa?" Kurita balik bertanya.

"Yang kemarin itu lho, Kak…yang di telepon!" Suzuna senyam-senyum sambil memancing Kurita.

"Oh, itu…," Kurita mengangguk-angguk,"Iya, dia akan datang hari ini!"

"Wow!" mata Suzuna berbinar,"Apakah ia akan ke kampus kita?"

"Tidak, dia akan langsung datang ke rumahku, ke kuil," Kurita tersenyum riang.

"Kyaaa…rupanya mereka sudah mau bertunangan!" bisik Suzuna pada Sena yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jadi, Kuritan, apakah kami juga boleh melihat 'dia'?"

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak?" jawab Kurita.

"HOREEEE!" Suzuna melonjak riang, lalu berbisik kepada Sena,"Kita bisa bertemu dengan pacarnya Kak Kuritan itu! Yay!"

"Hei, Kaitani," Unsui menoleh ke Riku yang ada disebelahnya,"Menurutmu apa benar pacarnya Kurita yang akan datang?"

"Firasatku mengatakan ini semua sudah ngawur dari awalnya," Riku kemudian tertawa kecil,"Tapi menarik juga kelihatannya!"

"Ah…ini dia!" Kurita mengambil handphonenya yang berdering,"Halo?"

"Ah! Dia kembali menelepon!" ujar Suzuna semangat.

"Iya…benar…hah?" Kurita tiba-tiba _shock_,"Tidak mungkin…bukankah hari ini katanya akan datang…aku sudah menunggu sejak lama, 'kan…," kedua matanya berkaca-kaca,"Baiklah…baiklah…," Kurita mengangguk lesu dan menutup teleponnya.

"Kuritan…ada apa?" Suzuna mendekatinya. Kurita terlihat sangat sedih.

"Dia…hiks," Kurita terisak,"Dia tidak jadi datang…HUWAAAA!" tangis Kurita pun pecah.

[to be continued…]

Wai! Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Maaf kalau pendek, soalnya kalau diselesaikan sekarang jadinya kepanjangan, hehee… Alurnya terlalu cepat, tidak? Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya…apakah kalian menyukainya? ^^

Undine mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, ya…jangan lupa review-nya! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakaaan! -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Ya-ha! Halo, minna!

Aku sangat senang dengan respon yang baik dari semuanya! Doumo arigatou! xD

Baiklah, saya balas review dulu ya! xDD

**Warui Batto-'-Bad Bat: **foto itu adalah ibu Kurita? Nyehehehe…entahlaah… terima kasih ripyunya!

**Zzz: **hahaha begitulah dia. Sankyuu~!

**Raiha Laf Qyaza: **iya…kurasa Kurita itu anak tunggal. Penasaran? Ikutin terus ya! ;D

**Chopiezu: **kekeke syukurlah chuu! Halah halah! iya iya yang nge-fans sama Kurita! Apa? firasatmu mengatakan apa? ^^ makaseh repyunye

**Devilish Cutie: **waa…jangan dong! Hahaha…iya, betul betul! Makasih!

**RisaLoveHiru: **Kurita ngeliatin foto Suzuna? Entahlah…diikutin aja ceritanya! Terima kasih banyak!

**Ciel Linda Chisai: **hehehe…emang itu tujuannya*plak!* pacar Kurita ato bukan? Let's see… ^^

**Kazuazul: **waai! Makasih! Aku senang sekali poin lucunya dapet ^^ yah yah begitulah Suzuna-chan…terima kasih banyaak!

**Riichan LuvHiru: **hahahaha syukurlah… siapa yang teleponan ama Kurita? Kita lihat aja yaa… kalau soal keren emang Saikyoudai Wizards jagonya…tapi kalo soal lucu, aku lebih suka Enma Fires. makasih dukungannya! xD

Ohoy! Baiklah…silakan membaca chapter keduaa!

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Kurita in Love!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

"Iya…benar…hah?" Kurita tiba-tiba _shock_,"Tidak mungkin…bukankah hari ini katanya akan datang…aku sudah menunggu sejak lama, 'kan…," kedua matanya berkaca-kaca,"Baiklah…baiklah…," Kurita mengangguk lesu dan menutup teleponnya.

"Kuritan…ada apa?" Suzuna mendekatinya. Kurita terlihat sangat sedih.

"Dia…hiks," Kurita terisak,"Dia tidak jadi datang…HUWAAAA!" tangisnya pecah.

"Kak Kuritan…," Suzuna merasa iba melihat seniornya itu. Ia menghampiri Kurita dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya,"Sabar ya Kak…"

Kurita menutup telepon itu. Sena memberikannya sekotak tisu.

"Dia tidak bisa datang…," ujarnya dengan muram,"Maaf teman-teman, kalian belum bisa melihatnya…"

"Sudah, sudah tidak apa…," ujar Suzuna.

"Aku kecewa sekali, hiks…," Kurita terisak,"Sepertinya aku perlu menenangkan diri dulu…"

"Kurita-san pulang saja, istirahat," Sena menyarankan.

"Baiklah…aku pamit duluan ya…," ujar Kurita berpamitan pada semuanya. Semua mengangguk prihatin.

"Aku nggak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kasihan juga dia…," ujar Mizumachi.

"Kamu sih, nggak SMART!" ledek Kotaro.

"Kasihan ya Kuritan…," Suzuna berkata sambil merengut. Kurita telah pulang semenit lalu,"Tunangannya tidak jadi datang!"

"Kau yakin itu tunangannya?" tanya Unsui.

Suzuna mengangguk kuat-kuat. Anak-anak hanya bisa menerka-nerka, siapa sesungguhnya yang ditunggu oleh Kurita.

-xxx-

Setelah menerima kabar buruk itu, aura Kurita yang riang dan bersemangat berubah muram. Porsi makannya berkurang, sering terlihat gelisah, bahkan saat latihan. Para anggota Enma Fires selalu berusaha menghiburnya.

"Apakah Kurita pernah begini waktu SMA dulu, Sena?" tanya Riku saat istirahat latihan.

"Biasanya dia begini kalau dapat ramalan buruk dari kuil, mendapat lawan yang kuat ataupun kalah dalam pertandingan…," jawab Sena.

"Dan itu juga tak bertahan lama. Pasti sudah dibombardir sama Hiruma-san," celetuk Monta.

"Kuritan itu patah hatiii!" sahut Suzuna lengkap dengan pom pom,"Makanya kita harus selalu menghibur dia supaya bersemangat!"

Sena dan Riku saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Semua anak tak ada yang yakin 100% dengan perkiraan Suzuna itu.

"Hei, Kurita!" Unsui berhenti menyedot minumannya,"Handphonemu berbunyi tuh!"

"Mana? Mana?" Kurita mengobrak-abrik tasnya, beberapa botol saus terlempar dari dalam sana.

"NHAAA! HUJAN SAUS!" Mizumachi melompat heboh sambil membuat baju atasannya sebagai 'jaring penangkap saus'

"CATCH MAX!" Monta menangkap botol-botol itu,"Jangan coba-coba jadi receiver ya!"

"Halo?" Kurita akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan HP-nya,"Iya…ini Kurita Ryokan…bagaimana?"

Anak-anak berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"BENARKAH?" wajah Kurita tiba-tiba cerah kembali,"Jadi kau besok datang?"

"HIE? Lagi-lagi?" celetuk Sena.

"Tapi aku tidak mau lagi kalau batal!" tegur Kurita,"Pokoknya besok harus benar-benar datang! Langsung ke rumahku!"

"YA~! SENANGNYA!" Suzuna melompat-lompat.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" Kurita senyam-senyum lalu menutup telepon itu.

"Gimana Kuritan?" tanya Suzuna semangat.

"Besok! Besok!" Kurita bersorak-sorai, untung dia tidak melompat, takutnya terjadi gempa…

"Besok 'kan hari libur, bolehkan kita mampir ke rumahmu untuk bertemu dia?" tanya Suzuna.

"Boleh! Jam 1 siang, semuanya boleh datang!"

"SMART! Aku penasaran banget nih," ujar Kotaro.

"Apa kalian semua mau datang? Aku tidak sangka kalian suka juga sama dia…," ujar Kurita.

"Wah…makanya kami harus bertemu dulu sama dia Kuritaan, fufufufu!" Suzuna cekikikan.

"Baiklah, besok jangan lupa ya! Jam satu! Riku-kun, Unsui-kun, apa kalian juga mau datang?" tanya Kurita.

"Erm…baiklah…," Riku mengangguk. Unsui juga.

"Horeee! Besok rumahku akan ramai! Ajak Komusubi-kun juga ah!"

Akhirnya sudah diputuskan mereka semua akan datang ke rumah Kurita esok hari jam satu siang. Siapakah sebetulnya yang akan datang? Itulah pertanyaan yang sekarang seakan berputar di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

-xxx-

"Irrashai!" Kurita menyambut rombongan Sena dan kawan-kawan dengan gembira.

"FUGO!" Komusubi yang sedang libur dari membantu ayahnya turut datang.

"Apakah boleh berisik-berisik di kuil begini?" tanya Riku.

"Ah…sudahlah Riku-kun…aku sudah izin kok dengan ayahku!" jawab Kurita.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruang tamu yang besar dan bergaya tradisional, dengan dinding bercorak bambu serta pintu geser yang khas. Kurita memberikan bantal-bantal untuk mereka duduk di atas tatami berwarna hijau. Ruang itu memiliki pintu geser dari kaca yang langsung menghadap kolam indah berisi ikan koi dengan jembatan kecil di atasnya.

"Kolamnya bagus sekali," puji Unsui,"Benar-benar tempat yang tenang…"

"NHAAA! Kayaknya asyik buat berenang!" Mizumachi berkomentar.

"Kamu ini nggak SMART! Itu kolam ikan, bukan kolam renang!" tegur Kotaro.

"Montaa! Kita nangkep koi yuk!" ajak Mizumachi.

"Ogah, MAX!" tolak Monta terang-terangan.

"Kalau ada kalian suasananya jadi rusak," Unsui menghela nafas kecewa.

"Mana nih orangnya?" tanya Suzuna penasaran. Ia telah siap dengan sebuah kamera di _sling bag_-nya.

"Sebentar lagi pasti datang. Aku ambilkan minum dulu ya…," Kurita berdiri dari sana untuk mengambilkan teh.

"I-IKUT!"

"Kau mau membantuku? Ayo!" ajak Kurita. Komusubi tersenyum semangat.

"Wah, maaf merepotkan…," ujar Sena sebelum Kurita dan Komusubi pergi.

Anak-anak itu saling bercengkerama dengan asyiknya. Topik yang paling hangat tentu saja seputar orang yang sedang ditunggu Kurita.

"Silakan tehnya…"

"S-silakan…"

Anak-anak langsung diam seketika. Kurita membagikan teh dengan sumringah.

"Kuritan, orang yang kamu tunggu seperti apa sih? Kami penasaran!" tanya Suzuna blak-blakan.

"Uhmm…entahlah…sepertinya hari ini dia sendirian saja. Biasanya orang yang datang berbeda, tapi kurasa kali ini dia yang datang," jawab Kurita.

"HAH? Jadi Kuritan pacarnya bany—HMMMPH!" Sena membungkam mulut Suzuna.

"A-ada apa?" Kurita menjadi panik melihat aksi Sena.

"Ng-nggak, nggak apa kok, hehehehe…," Sena ketawa garing,"Itu belum tentu, Suzuna…jangan ngomong sembarangan, dong…," bisiknya.

"FUWAH!" Suzuna kembali menghirup udara bebas setelah Sena melepaskan tangannya,"Iiih! Sena, kamu kok jadi suka mbungkam mulut orang sih?" protes gadis itu.

"M-maaf…," Sena langsung _blushing_.

"Jadi, Kuritan, bagaimana orang yang akan datang itu? Seperti apa dia?"

"Uhmm…terakhir kali bertemu…rambutnya sebahu, berwarna cokelat, dan agak bergelombang. Terus, dia suka pakai jepit di rambutnya…," jelas Kurita yang otomatis membuat anak-anak tercengang.

"J-jadi…dia perempuan?" tanya Kotaro.

"Tentu saja…masa' laki-laki?" Kurita tersenyum.

"Jelas-jelas rambutnya panjang. NGGAK SMART KAMU," cibir Mizumachi.

"HEI! ITU KATA-KATAKU!" protes Kotaro,"Lagian cowok yang rambutnya panjang ada kali!"

"Siapa?"

"Honjou Taka anak Saikyoudai!"

Anak-anak langsung ber-'ooh iya' layaknya koor.

"Tapi dia—"

"Sudahlah, tenang semuanya…," ujar Unsui kalem.

"Waw…," Suzuna menatap Kurita dengan mata berbinar,"Lalu, wajahnya bagaimana? Cantik nggak?" tanya Suzuna.

Kurita mengadu jari telunjuknya,"Gimana ya…? Aku bingung menjawabnya…"

"Aah…nggak usah malu, Kuritaan…," antena Suzuna naik-turun,"Cukup bilang aja cantik atau nggak, atau…misalnya cantiknya seperti siapa? Aku atau Mamo-nee?"

"Hah? Emang kamu cantik ya?" celetuk Monta.

Suzuna langsung menggilas punggung Monta dengan sepatu roda entah darimana.

"HIE! Sudah, Suzunaa!"

"AMPUN, MAX!"

"Jadi, cantik nggak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku terakhir ketemu sewaktu kami masih kecil…jadi…"

"Aah…cinta masa kecil…sungguh indah…," Suzuna mengangguk-angguk.

"Ryokan! Ada tamu untukmu!"

"Ah! Itu dia datang! Iya, Ayah!"

Kurita berlari riang ke depan rumah. Anak-anak mengikuti dengan perasaan berdebar dan juga kerepotan karena lantai kayu yang bergetar hebat.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang laki-laki tengah mengintai mereka dari suatu tempat. Salah satu dari mereka terkekeh pelan.

"Kekeke…"

[To be continued]

Waai! Itulah chapter dua! Pendek? Maaf! Akan tamat di chapter depan!

Makasih banyak sudah membaca yaa! Jangan lupa review kalian! ^^

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan! Anonymous juga!


	3. Chapter 3

Waaii! Halo minna! Anda sedang menyaksikan fic ES 21 gaje edisi terakhir bersama saya, undine-yaha!*sok news reader, plak!*

Nha, semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya ya…soalnya endingnya bener2 _twist_, seperti teks spoof di pelajaran itu lho…*sok jadi guru, plak!*

Baiklah, daripada bergaje-gaje, saya bales ripyu dulu yah ^^

**Chizuru Love IchiHime: **hm…begitu ya? *angguk2* benar jugaa…terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, senpai…terima kasih juga review-nya! ^^v

**Kongo Kana brotherhood 3**: hehehe…itu hanya lelucon… iya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, ya…semoga yang ini lebih baik. Saya akan berusaha! Terima kasih ripyunya!

**Chopiezu: **apa sih? Firasat apa sih?*ngelitikin chopiezu* iya, ada setan! Kekeke!

**Riichan LuvHiru: **hehehe…iya ya? Kebetulan dapet ide begini, hehe! Begitulah ketawanya si setan…uhm…baca aja ya! ^^ waah! Terima kasih banyak! xD

**Chopiezu: **HEH! KENAPA REVIEW-MU ADA DUA?

**Aleunaf Acsis: **hehe…baca aja disini ya! Fic tentang Shin? BOleh boleh aja sih…tapi harus cari ide dan materi dulu ya! ^^ sankyuu!

**Ririn Cross: **hehhe…iya nih si setan ngikut aja! Arigatou!

**Ciel Linda Chisai: **hhe…siapa lagi kalo bukan Hiruma! sankyuu! xD

**RisaLoveHiru**: waa…kok jadi begitu? Hehe. Uhm, let's see, then! Makasih!

**Vhy otome: **tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih!

**Zzz: **wahahah iya, siapa lagi! Rupanya kamu merinding juga, hihihi! Sankyuu!

**Just 'reader: **terima kasih banyak…soal itu baca aja di sini ya! xD

**Fitria-AlyssCrimsonCamelia: **hehe, nggak apa…iya juga ya, lama tidak berjumpa*peluk* hehehe…silakan dibaca aja, makasih! xD

Okay! Terima kasih banyak semuanya! Aku akan berusaha agar bisa menulis lebih baik lagi! Selamat membaca! xD

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Kurita in Love!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang laki-laki tengah mengintai mereka dari suatu tempat. Salah satu dari mereka terkekeh pelan.

"Kekeke…"

-xxx-

Semua anak mengikuti Kurita ke pintu depan dengan penasaran. Kurita terus berjalan dengan riangnya.

"Ah! Halo! Apa kabar?" tanya Kurita pada seseorang yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Hai…Ryokan-kun ya?" jawab orang itu,"Kabarku baik-baik saja," jawabnya lagi.

Semua anak tercengang. Orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang berparas cantik, dan seperti ciri-ciri yang diberikan Kurita: rambut cokelat yang bergelombang cantik sekali. Rambutnya sekarang sepinggang dan diikat _ponytail_ dengan rapi.

"Cantik, MAX…," desis Monta. Sena mau mengiyakan, tapi dipelototi oleh Suzuna.

"Kurita-san emang SMART milih cewek ya," bisik Kotaro pada Unsui,"Apa kamu masih meragukannya?" tanyanya.

Unsui mengernyit,"Entahlah…tapi…aku memang masih ragu!" jawabnya pelan.

"Aku juga," celetuk Riku pelan,"Tapi kalau memang itu pacarnya, ya nggak masalah sih!"

Kurita tersenyum,"Kalau begitu silakan masuk dulu!" ujarnya.

"Ah, tidak usah," tolak gadis itu halus,"Nanti aku merepotkan!"

"Tidak merepotkan, kok…Iya 'kan Kuritaan?" Suzuna bertanya dengan wajah jahil. Kurita mengangguk-angguk. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"NHAAA! Kenapa musti malu-malu! Silakan masuk, pacarnya Kak Kuritaaa!" Mizumachi berteriak dengan santainya.

Kurita dan gadis itu sontak menoleh,"PAACAR?"

"He?" Mizumachi memasang tampang bingung,"Kenapa? Betul 'kan?"

"Ya ampun," gadis itu tertawa kecil,"Aku bukan pacarnya Ryokan," katanya.

"HAAAAH?" anak-anak tercengang untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemudian mereka semua menoleh ke arah Suzuna dengan tatapan: tuh-kan-aku-bilang-apa?

"Hehehe," Suzuna nyengir,"Aku 'kan cuma memperkirakan aja…"

"Nggak tanggung jawab," sindir Monta.

"La-lalu," Sena angkat bicara,"Siapa yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kurita-san sampai segitunya?"

Kurita bingung,"Aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa."

"Terus yang di telepon?" tanya Suzuna.

"Yang ditelepon itu aku, tapi…Inilah yang ditunggu Ryokan," gadis itu mengangkat kotak besar yang ia bawa, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kurita,"Ini dia, Ryokan!"

"ASYIIIK!" Kurita bersorak riang,"Terima kasih ya!"

Anak-anak segera berkerumun dan melihat kotak yang sekarang ada di tangan Kurita.

"Apa itu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Cepat buka, Kurita-san!" kata Monta saking penasarannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Kurita membuka tutup kotak itu dengan bahagia, dan…_voila_.

Sebuah kue ukuran besar berselimut _white chocolate _dan _topping_ dari _dark chocolate_ berbentuk gulungan-gulungan kecil dan diberi sebuah _cherry _merah segar di atasnya. Terlihat pula serbuk cokelat bertaburan.

"KUUUUUEEEEEE?" anak-anak kompak keheranan.

"Iya!" jawab Kurita riang,"_Special Blueberry Cheesecake _dengan _full chocolate topping_!" jelas Kurita sambil ngiler,"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakannya, aku benar-benar merindukan kue ini…"

"Ryokan sudah memesannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Namun sayangnya kami kehabisan bahan sehingga pembuatannya ditunda. Yah, kue ini memang andalan dari toko kami. Kalau ingin beli, harus memesan dari jauh-jauh hari," jelas gadis itu.

"Toko kuenya adalah langgananku, dan dia adalah temanku waktu kecil!" kata Kurita tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kuenya.

"Aku berteman dengan Ryokan karena dia hampir tiap hari mampir ke toko kami!" jawab gadis itu riang.

"Jadi aku menyelidiki sesusah ini hanya untuk sebuah kue?" Suzuna berkata dengan nada kecewa berat.

"Itu 'kan salahmu yang terlalu berlebihan MAX," sindir Monta.

"Huh! Diam kau Mon Mon!" kata Suzuna kesal.

"Sudah, sudah…," Sena melerai keduanya.

"Ini kue yang sangat spesial! Kalian pasti juga menyukainya!" kata Kurita.

Semua anak menghela nafas.

"Kita benar-benar ketipu, ya?" kata Mizumachi.

"Nggak SMART," kata Kotaro sambil nyisir.

Untung saja Kurita berbaik hati mau membagikan _special cake _kesayanganya itu. Jadi, anak-anak Enma Fires plus Komusubi tidak pulang dengan kecewa karena berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah Kurita.

"Tch. Sialan! Gendut Sialan!" seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang _spiky _melihat dari balik teropong dan menyumpah-nyumpah dari atas pohon,"Ternyata hanya kue. Sialan!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu berekspektasi," pemuda berwajah tua dan berbadan kekar di sebelahnya berkomentar. "Ayo kita turun, Hiruma!" katanya lagi.

"Iya, iya dasar Kakek Tua! Dari tadi kerjamu mengeluh saja!" sentak Hiruma.

"Aku tidak betah ada di atas pohon! Memangnya kau betah?" tanya Musashi.

"Ini karena mobil pengintai buatanmu itu masuk bengkel! Aku juga tidak jadi dapat informasi apa-apa soal gendut sialan. Batal dapat ancaman baru," Hiruma mendengus kesal.

"Aku menemanimu sebagai permohonan maaf," kata Musashi,"Ya sudah! Ayo tur—"

"HIRUMA-KUUUUN!"

Hiruma tercengang dan menoleh ke bawah. Seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat terang sebahu sedang menatapnya kesal dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Nyam…nyam…kuenya enak sekali sampai-sampai aku serasa mendengar suara Mamori-san di luar sana…," Monta berujar di sela-sela kunyahannya,"Tapi manggil Hiruma-san, bukan aku, hiks hiks…"

"Lho? Aku juga mendengarnya!" kata Sena.

Anak-anak bersahutan. Mereka juga mendengar suara perempuan berteriak dari luar, memanggil si setan dari Saikyoudai, Hiruma Youichi.

"HIRUMA-KUN! CEPAT TURUUUUN! KAU 'KAN ADA JANJI DENGAN YAMATO-KUN!" gadis itu, Mamori, berteriak memanggil kaptennya yang nangkring di atas pohon.

Saat itulah Kurita, Sena, Monta dan lainnya keluar dari ruang tengah dan menemukan Mamori berada di halaman.

"M-Mamo-nee?" Suzuna berkata lalu melihat ke atas pohon,"Yo-nii? Musa-shyan?"

"Tch! Dasar manajer sialan! Kita jadi ketahuan!" kata Hiruma kesal. Musashi hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum garing.

Mereka berdua turun dari pohoh tempat mengintai itu. Alih-alih merasa dimata-matai, Kurita menghampiri mereka dengan riang gembira.

"Musashi! Hiruma!" panggil Kurita,"Ternyata kalian juga datang untuk mencicipi kue spesialku ya? Aku senang sekaliiii!" Kurita dengan semangat meloncat untuk memeluk keduanya, tapi Hiruma dan Musashi langsung menghindar dengan cepat.

"NHAA! Jadi banyak orang berkumpul!" kata Mizumachi.

"Ah, rupanya kalian semua sedang berada di sini," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum,"Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, ya…"

"Tidak apa-apa Mamori-chan!" kata Kurita.

Mamori kemudian beralih ke Hiruma,"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tau! Ternyata malah berduaan sama Musashi-kun di atas pohon!"

"Cerewet!" bentak Hiruma.

"Jangan-jangan kalian ke sini juga karena mengira pacar Kurita-san akan datang ya?" tanya Monta.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku hanya disuruh Hiruma menemaninya," jawab Musashi cuek.

"Huu…semua orang tertipu gara-gara kau!" cibir Monta pada Suzuna.

"Ah, daripada itu…," Suzuna beralih ke Mamori dengan antena bergerak-gerak,"Mamo-nee kok rajin sekali mencari Yo-nii sampai ke sini? Jangan-jangan janjiannya sama Mamo-ne yaaaa? Iya 'kan? Iya 'kaaaan?"

"Ng-nggak kok," Mamori mengelak dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Sudahlah mengaku saaja, Mamo-neeee…," kata Suzuna.

"Enggaaaaak….!" Mamori kembali menghindar.

"Kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan akan menyelidiki Mamo-nee dan Yo-nii! Kalian berdua pasti sudah jadian, benar 'kaaan? YA~!" Suzuna berkata penuh semangat.

"Ah…kumat lagi…," Sena menghela nafas.

"Terjadi lagi…," para anggota Enma Fires yang lain selain Kurita berkata layaknya koor.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Semua menoleh ke arah Kurita. Ia berteriak dengan wajah panik dan seram.

"A-apa?" tanya Unsui.

"AYO KITA MAKAN KUE KESAYANGANKUUUU!" Kurita berteriak dengan wajah memerah bahagia.

Detik itu juga terdengar suara 'GUBRAK' yang begitu keras.

"Dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta…," celetuk Suzuna.

"Iya, tapi sama kue, hahaha…," sahut Sena sambil ketawa garing.

The End!

Hya~ endingnya aneh sekali ya? Maaaf…*tunduk2* Sepertinya saya agak salah dalam menentukan _timing _cerita sehingga _twist_nya kecepetan keluarnya. Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan menentukan _timing _dengan lebih hati-hati.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gajeku ini, ya!*plak!* Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, dan jangan lupa sempatkan untuk me-review ya! Anonymous juga boleh!

Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih banyak! Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan! Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita lain! xD

*undine-yaha*


End file.
